


A Brilliant Mind Is Nothing Compared To a Big Heart

by captainpeach



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, jerry needs a hug and assurance and his parents are there to provide, rlly wish we knew his dads name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpeach/pseuds/captainpeach
Summary: He had tucked all of his doubts and fears to the back of his head and gone about his day as usual. But now, laying on his 'bed' as his siblings all slept around him, he had all the time in the world to think about it. Perhaps he wasnt smart. Maybe Diana was right. He couldnt even understand something as simple as a parallel between emotions and weather.
Relationships: Jerry Baynard & Lisette Baynard, Jerry Baynard & Mr Baynard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	A Brilliant Mind Is Nothing Compared To a Big Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this is one in the morning instead of sleeping so, please enjoy

Jerry had always been a curious child. He asked questions and he explored everywhere. He looked for answers wherever he could. He liked to know how things worked, and he was clever. He had always considered himself smart for someone who had never been to school.  
  
One talk about a certain book later, and all that came to a shuddering stop. He was clever, and street smart, but what good did that do him? He wasnt sure.  
  
He liked Diana, well, he had. He wasnt so sure now, especially after his talk with Anne. When he put it into words, and thought about it all, it did seem awfully cruel. Diana had know Anne as long as she had been in avonlea. And Diana hadnt even told her, of all people.  
  
He had tucked all of his doubts and fears to the back of his head and gone about his day as usual. But now, laying on his 'bed' as his siblings all slept around him, he had all the time in the world to think about it. Perhaps he wasnt smart. Maybe Diana was right. He couldnt even understand something as simple as a parallel between emotions and weather.  
  
He looked over to the corner, where his parents slept seperate from the kids. He felt a lump form in the back of his throat, and he stood, slowly, and quietly.  
  
He made his way over, stepping cautiously over his sisters and brothers, until he reached his parents. He kneeled sown and tapped his mother on the shoulder.  
  
She turned over slowly and blinked at him, she sat up "what are you doing up? It must be two in the morning, mon chéri" she whispered. Beside her, his father stirred, Jerry heard him mumble something he couldnt make out.  
  
He rubbed his eyes "I know, Maman, im sorry. But, I cant sleep. Can I sleep with you and pappa tonight?" His mother smiled, and looked at his father as if to ask if he was fine with it as well. His dad nodded and Jerry climbed over his mom and under the covers to lay between them.  
  
He could still remember the last time he'd crawled into bed with his parents. After he had gotten back from charlottetown with Anne. After his initial meeting Nate and Mr Dunlop. He didnt want to be away from them, and they didnt want to let him out of their sight. They all shared a mutual dislike for the city from then on.  
  
His father frowned at him "whats wrong, mon chéri?" He asked, Jerry briefly wondered if his dad could read minds. He turned over to face his "i dont know its just..." he sighed "do you... think im stupid?"  
  
He felt both his mom and dad tense up beside him. It was silent, and Jerry could feel tears pooling in his eyes, perhaps he shouldnt have said anything. But then, his parents arms were tight around him. And he did cry, but not for the same reason as before.  
  
"Now who put that idea in your head?" His mother asked softly. It took him a moment to answer, but when he did, he had trouble speaking over the lump in his throat "i dont know... but, i keep thinking... I only started reading whole books this year. And i can barely hold a pencil."  
  
His mother pulled away from the hug to look at him "Mon chéri that is nothing to be ashamed of. The fact you get to read at all is a blessing. It has nothing to do with intelligence, you just havent been as opportune as most'  
  
His father faced him as well "and either way, how smart you are doesnt matter in comparison to everything else." He said. And they held him tight again. "You are the kindest person we know, Mon chéri. You have a big heart. Do you know how we can tell?" His father didnt wait for him to answer, because his mother was already answering for him.  
  
"Because you do good things for others, kind things. Like tonight, when you told Sandie, Max, and Alice that story. They loved it. And youre providing so much help at green gables."  
  
He listened to them talk. He supposed they had a point. It still stung that most thought he was lesser than because of where he was from. And he knew all this about himself. He always tried to be a good person, to be sefless.   
  
And that, he figured, was enough. Book smarts aside. "Merci." Was all he could say.

He closed his eyes and listened as his mother sung a soft song, quietly, so only him and his father could hear, he curled up, and soon, he was fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated and help keep me motivated


End file.
